Sound Of Winter
by Kyokyoo
Summary: Mencintaimu sungguh menyakitkan, namun aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena mencintai mu. Tunggu aku pada salju pertama, saat itu aku akan datang. To: Dearest Jeon Wonwoo From: Your best friend... Enjoy [MEANIE]
1. chapter 1

**_Please give your review on this fiction_**

———————————————

Aku berjalan di tengah hamparan salju, meratapi perbuatan ku yang dengan bodohnya merelakan sahabat yang ku cintai sejak lama kepada orang lain. Betapa bodohnya aku yang terlambat menyadari kalau aku mencintai nya

Mencintai nya sebagai lelaki

Bukan sahabat

Memiliki rasa ingin memiliki dan menikahinya, seperti itulah rasanya. Bahkan aku merasa bodoh mengingatku mengatakan kata itu sendiri. " _Jagalah dia untukku, sekali kau sakiti dia, habislah kau_ " aku mengatakan itu dengan mulutku sendiri, mendoakan mereka agar tak berpisah. Betapa bodohnya aku

Bahkan sekarang pun, rasa dingin tak lagi kurasakan, mungkin karena rasa sakit lebih dominan, wajah ku yang membeku, ku hiraukan. Bibirku mulai memucat, aku tak merutuki diriku sendiri yang lupa membawa jaket di musim dingin. Mungkin memang ini tujuanku, sekali lagi, betapa bodohnya aku memilih pergi daripada melihat orang yang ku cintai akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Perlahan pandanganku mulai kabur, namun aku masih terus berjalan, berjalan diatas danau beku ini. Danau tempat kami menghabiskan waktu ketika kecil, masih terbayang ketika aku tenggelam disini, namun dia menolongku. Seuntai senyumku mengembang kala mengingat itu, mengingat pertama kali kita bertemu dan pertama kali aku menyukainya. Dia cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

•••••• _Sound Of Winter_ ••••••

...다음 후에 계속...

 _Hai aku newbie di ffn, aku masih belum ngerti cara post disini. mohon bantuannya teman teman ;)_


	2. BestFriend

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Bangun bodoh!! Ini sudah jam 7!"

Eungh

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit sambil membiasakan cahaya memasuki retina ku. Di depanku sudah ada seseorang yang menggunakan seragam SMA dan juga berkacamata sedang menggoyang goyangkan tubuhku

"Bangun bodoh! Kita terlambat, cepat mandi, hari ini ada ulangan!" Aku memandanginya 'ah~ dia orang yang aku mimpikan'

"Ish malah melamun, cepaaaatttt mandiiiiiiii!!!" Orang itu menarikku ke kamar mandi, aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aku melihat jam dinding di atas pintu kamar mandi

07.05

Dan aku memiliki ulangan pukul 07.30

Sial!

Aku buru buru mandi, tak bersih tak apa, yang penting seluruh tubuhku sudah wangi dan sudah sikat gigi

Sial sial sial

"YAK! Cepat! 15 menit lagi" dia menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi, dengan isyarat menyuruhku cepat keluar dan memakai seragam kemudian berangkat

"Masukkan buku buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas!" Teriakku dari dalam, dan berharap dia membantuku di luar sana. Sungguh aku tak akan diam diam minum alkohol lagi ketika hari sekolah, bahkan jika besok nya ada ulangan

"Lama sekali, cepat pakai seragam, bawa saja sisir nya, cepat pakai sepatu" cecar nya sambil membereskan dan memasukkan buku buku pelajaran ku

"Bodoh! Sudah ku bilang jangan minum ketika aku tidak ada, bahkan kalau ada sekalipun ku mohon jangan minum. Apalagi besok sekolah, merepotkan" kenapa dia berisik sekali ya Tuhan

"Habis, Seungcheol hyung membawa banyak semalam. Jadi aku minum saja bersamanya, aku menunggumu pulang, tapi tak kunjung datang"

Dia menarikku berlari saat aku sudah selesai memakai sepatu

"Taksi!" Panggilnya pada taksi yang lewat

"Yah kenapa memanggil taksi?"

Seakan tahu kecemasan ku, dia menjawab "tenang saja, kemarin Junhui memberiku uang saku" sambil memberiku sebuah cengiran

Junhui

Ya, setiap hari minggu Wonwoo akan selalu pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya, karena kekasih nya hanya mendapatkan libur pada hari minggu

Moon Junhui, kekasih Jeon Wonwoo -sahabatku- yang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 1 tahun lalu. Hubungan yang terbilang masih cukup baru, walaupun awalnya aku tidak setuju akan hubungan ini, namun setelah melihat perlakuan Junhui pada Wonwoo pada akhirnya aku membiarkan Wonwoo berpacaran dalam pengawasanku.

Junhui terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua dari Wonwoo -dan aku-, tapi dia sudah sukses dengan memiliki restaurant nya sendiri juga beberapa cabang lain nya di 8 daerah. Dia orang yang cukup mapan untuk memimpin Wonwoo.

"Yah! Cepat sisir rambutmu, rapikan pakaian mu, dan ikat tali sepatumu!" Imbau Wonwoo sambil me nabrak nabrakkan pundaknya di pundakku. Sesekali aku mengaca pada kaca spion di atas dashboard taksi

"Ahjussi, ppalli juseyo"

"Ne"

••••• Sound Of Winter •••••

Aku mengetuk ngetuk meja ku pelan sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela

'Ah, musim dingin akan segera tiba'.

Dagu yang ku tumpukan pada telapak tanganku mulai sakit karna tekanan gigiku mulai kulepaskan. Tak ada satupun pelajaran Sejarah yang masuk kedalam pikiranku, guru ku didepan sedang menerangkan pelajaran bagai mendongeng di telingaku. Otakku terisi oleh satu nama

Jeon Wonwoo

Dan hal hal lainnya adalah

'haruskah ku ungkapkan?'

'bagaimana dengan persahabatan yang sudah kita jalin sejak kecil'

'apakah dia akan menerimaku?'

'bagaimana cara menjauhkan Wonwoo dengan Junhui'

Begitulah

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tak akan ku sebutkan satu per satu

Kadang aku berpikir licik

'harus kah ku bunuh Junhui?'

'atau haruskah aku buat bangkrut bisnis nya?'

'apa aku bakar saja restaurant nya'

HAAAHHHH!!

Erangku sambil mengasak rambutku

"Kim Mingyu! Yak mingyu!" Panggil seseorang dengan berbisik -seokmin

Dia mengarahkan matanya pada sosok guru yang terlihat sedang berkacak pinggang melihatku garang

"Apa yang kau eluhkan Kim Mingyu?! Aku tahu kau tak memperhatikanku sejak awal!" shit! Seharusnya erangan itu hanya di ucapkan dalam hati bukan lewat mulut

"Berdiri!" Kini dia mulai menghampiriku, sial! Aku keringat dingin

"Juisonghamnida, seonsaengnim" ucapku sambil menunduk minta maaf

"Aku tahu kau murid teladan"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pahaku, sial kenapa dia selalu membawa tongkat rotan nya, padahal dia sedang tidak menghukum murid yang telat

"Tapi kau tahu kan? Apa hukuman untuk anak yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran?"

PLAK

"Aku yakin kau sangat mengetahuiku, ketua osis?"

PLAK

"Aku membiarkan mu sejak tadi karna kau ketua osis yang teladan, karna kau murid berharga disini. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kau tetap lah seorang murid yang pantas dihukum jika berbuat salah"

PLAK

Aishh

Aku terus meminta maaf dan menahan diriku karna jujur saja pukulan ini sangat menyakitkan

Padahal aku sudah mengetahui sifat pak Baek, tentu saja karna aku dekat dengannya, dan aku selalu menghindar dari masalah agar tak berurusan dengannya

Hari ini sungguh sial

"Sekarang kau ingin berlari 10 putaran, atau kubuat kau malu karna ku pajang di lorong dengan tag?"

Tentu saja aku memilih berlari walau 100 putaran sekalipun. Mengalungi tag yang besar dan di pajang di lorong sampai waktu istirahat, sungguh merusak image ku dan membuatku malu

Yah setidaknya aku masih mencintai diriku dengan menghindari tag bertuliskan 'Sedang dihukum karena memiliki cita cita sebagai gelandangan, silahkan tertawakan aku'

"Berlari Seonsaengnim!" Aku melihat Seokmin dan Wonwoo, mereka memiliki raut yang berbeda

Seokmin memiliki raut wajah menahan tawa yang hampir meledak

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Aku tak bisa membacanya dengan tepat, dia terlalu datar untuk di baca

Mungkin ya, menurutku dia sedang..

Iba ?

Atau kasihan?

Bolehkah aku berpikir kalau dia sedikit..

Khawatir ?

"Cepat! Lari! 10 putaran!!"

"YE SAEM!!"

••••• Sound Of Winter •••••

Putaran ke 8, dan aku sudah sesak nafas, tubuhku mulai terasa berat. Sekarang aku menyesali karna sudah bersekolah di sini, sekokah yang memiliki lapangan sangat luas

Aku melihat Wonwoo di pinggir lapangan memegang kemeja seragamku beserta air mineral dingin dan seember air dengan es batu

"Hah hah hah hah"aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah putaranku yang terakhir, Wonwoo mulai menghampiriku sambil menyodorkan air mineral dingin. Oh dia juga membawakan ku handuk

"Bodoh" desis nya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga berteriak sekencang itu? Mungkin suaramu bisa terdengar hingga kelas sebelah!"

Aku memikirkan mu, bodoh

"Huh! Aku kesal!! Karena ayahku tak memberikan ku uang untuk membeli PS baru, sekarang aku tak tahu harus mencari uang kemana!!" Dustaku, Wonwoo terlihat berpikir

"Bukannya PS terbaru sudah kau beli minggu lalu gyu?" Hah sial

Aliran darah yang mengalir banyak ke kepalaku seharusnya membuat ku bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Tapi mengapa kata kata itu yang keluar. Bodoh

"Bu-bukan itu! Aku membelikan buat kekasih ku tentu saja, sebentar lagi di-dia ulang tahun, dan dia menginginkan PS itu" gadis mana yang bermain PlayStation bodoh?!

Yang ku ajak bicara hanya manggut manggut

"Posisi" aku langsung membuka kaos ku, memperlihatkan otot otot coklatku beserta otot perut yang menggoda dan mengambil posisi plank setelah dia memberikan aba aba padaku

Lalu dia menyiramku dengan air di ember, ini sangat dingin, namun membantu menurunkan suhu tubuhku dengan air dengan sedikit es batu, karena jika tidak melakukan itu, aku akan terus berkeringat hingga sekolah berakhir, dan itu menggangguku

Dapat kudengar gadis gadis adik kelas sedang berteriak histeris melihatku, mereka menungguku berdiri kembali untuk melihat otot perutku yang tidak terlalu kekar, namun sangat seksi. Apalagi basah nya air membantunya terlihat bersinar dan menjadikan mereka semua mimisan. Aku berpose sedikit, berpose yang tidak kubuat terlalu kentara kalau aku sengaja dan memamerkan tubuhku.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau berpose seperti itu?" Wonwoo melempar handuk tepat ke arah dadaku, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di tengah lapangan

"Cepat jalan! Kita makan, jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, dan aku belum makan karna menunggumu" teriaknya sedikit tak acuh, ada berbagai macam nada dan ekspresi disana, dan tentu saja aku tak bisa menebak

Bolehkan aku berharap bahwa dia peduli padaku?

Oh tentu saja Kim Mingyu, kau kan sahabatnya dia

Iya, Sahabat..

•••••• Sound Of Winter••••••

...다음 후에 계속...


End file.
